


夏日绮梦

by shinko_sh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Maybe A Dream
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 21:05:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18396347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinko_sh/pseuds/shinko_sh
Summary: 夏天总是充满了荒诞不经又浓烈馥郁的梦。阿不思从梦中醒来的时候或许在期望能溺死在梦里，但是他不能。





	夏日绮梦

1940年8月中旬，邓布利多再次回到了他阔别已久的家乡。这次返程对他而言无论是出于对戈德里克山谷的担忧、还是出于对过往的怀念，都已经不可考了。但是至少和前情人现宿敌的格林德沃的会晤并不在他的计划中。  
他面上挂着友好的笑，坐在餐桌旁，时不时地给巴沙特女士说一些校园趣事，而格林德沃先生则在一旁似笑非笑地晃着葡萄酒杯看着他，目光放肆地从他的脸掠过，擦过他的唇、抚过他敏感的耳垂，又绕上他紧致的腰肢。够了，邓布利多放下了刀叉，金属碰撞瓷器的声音划破了这个温和的夏夜，巴沙特疑惑地看向邓布利多，而他只能托辞是手滑，并表示想尽早回家休息。他的余光瞥到格林德沃举起了酒杯掩饰自己弯起的嘴角。巴沙特相当体谅这个男孩——尽管他长大了，但他对她而言依旧是隔壁家那个优秀但却笼罩在阴郁中的孩子——便也放下了刀叉，准备送送久违的客人。  
格林德沃没有跟出来，邓布利多莫名地有些失落却又松了口气。

邓布利多家的房子保留着那年夏天的样子，看来弟弟阿不福思后来也没有回过这个伤心地，邓布利多跨过脚下的杂物，没有回自己的房间，而是走到了妹妹安娜的房间。房间里相当整洁，阿不福思花了整整一天收拾这里，单人床上罩着的粉色床单在时间流逝中褪色殆尽，但是在邓布利多靠近的时候，触发了一个恢复如初的咒语，大约是那时的安娜为了应付整理床铺设下的咒语。正如那个夏天，即便曾经浓烈如伏特加，现在也只留下淡淡的酒香，但偏偏那一抹酒香，依旧能唤起他最深沉的渴望。邓布利多感觉眼睛有些酸涩，便放任自己陷进了松软的床铺。  
半梦半醒间邓布利多突然真的闻到了一股酒味，当然不是伏特加，是晚宴上的葡萄酒。他倏地清醒过来。不知道什么时候窗被打开了，晚风裹挟着葡萄酒香甜的味道向自己迎面扑来，比月光更冷清的是格林德沃的目光。他正举着酒杯倚在窗边审视床上的男人。  
邓布利多猛地坐起身，这才看清地上那几个孤零零的空酒瓶，诉说着对方在这里时间已久这一事实。他暗暗为自己竟失去警惕而懊恼，并忽略了即便此刻自己也没有伸手去拿桌边的魔杖这个事实：“你在做什么？”  
“看你。”格林德沃非常爽快地给出了答案，还附赠了一个迷人的微笑，他今晚是有意识地选择了不带魔杖拜访他的邻居。  
邓布利多仿佛被他的笑意灼伤般侧过了头，他知道这个人是真的喝多了，便放缓语气劝他回家。  
“我没有家。”格林德沃的声音很真诚，但是邓布利多不想看他，他从心底里畏惧看到这个人用诱惑其他人的神态引诱自己，“我曾经有过，你愿意再给我一个吗？”  
邓布利多听到他放下了手中的酒杯，很慢、又很稳地走向自己，他甚至注意到格林德沃没有穿那双他很喜欢的靴子，所以他的脚步声很轻。他在走向的是自己吗？邓布利多突然有些恍惚。然后格林德沃捏住了他的下巴，让他被迫抬头看向了他。浅色的眼眸里温柔如水，深色的瞳孔却映着最肮脏的欲望，邓布利多看到他眼中的自己伪装平静的面具摔得粉碎，露出背后的眷恋。该死，他先前陪巴沙特喝了几杯来着？两杯？还是半瓶？  
格林德沃吻住了他，虽然时隔多年，但是仅仅是接触对方的身体就唤起了他全部的记忆，他马上掌握了节奏。邓布利多则显得更加克制，他抓着床单，只有张开的嘴和纠缠的舌泄露出他渴望对方深入的念头。他们都不想马上结束这个深吻，但是邓布利多很快就因对方浓郁的酒味接近极限了。他放弃了最后的矜持，环上了爱人的肩，喘息着拒绝：“不要……”格林德沃的目光有一瞬间的暗沉。“不要在这里……”  
格林德沃这才了然，他搂住邓布利多坚实的腰肌，幻影移形到了邓布利多的房间。他啃着怀里人的耳朵含糊地对他说着抱歉。多年禁欲的邓布利多敏感点突然受到这样的刺激，大脑也宕机了，只是下意识地侧过头问对方说了什么，格林德沃再次给了他一个吻：“没什么。”然后这个吻向下滑去，邓布利多瘫倒在床上，感觉到对方的发丝擦过自己的皮肤，感觉到对方的手灵巧地解开自己的衬衣纽扣，他的嘴唇微凉，却在他的躯体上燃起火焰。又或许是因为这个夏天的原因，让这个吻变得格外粘腻。然后格林德沃终于抚上了他渴望已久的地方，他的欲望已经因为长时间的积累却始终被忽略而难受起来，甚至在格林德沃研究麻瓜的牛仔裤应该怎么脱的时候，就因为几次简单的触碰而释放了。  
格林德沃感觉到爱人的颤抖，有些诧异地看向邓布利多。他的脸庞已经被汗水浸湿，眼里蓄着晶莹的液体。“噢，阿尔。”他吻住了邓布利多的眼睛。邓布利多这才发出了低低的叹息：“盖尔……”如果是这样，他们可以假装这一切都是那个夏天的延续，是这个夏天的梦。邓布利多闭着眼解开了自己的裤子，然后伸出手颤抖着抚上对方的胸膛。  
在他解到第二颗纽扣的时候，格林德沃伸手抚慰了他的性器。到第三颗纽扣的时候，他的另一只手扶住了邓布利多的腰，然后就着他的体液开始深入。第四颗纽扣，邓布利多几乎无法用出手上的力，但最后还是呻吟着解了下来。  
终于，最后一颗纽扣。格林德沃握住了邓布利多的手，直接把那颗可怜的扣子从衣服上扯了下来。然后格林德沃熟练地解开了自己的腰带，把自己昂扬的欲望送进了爱人的身体。  
他们忍不住同时喟叹出声。邓布利多握着那颗纽扣的手横在眼前，想挡住对方仿佛要刺穿他的目光，格林德沃自然不会让他如愿，马上就开始了大开大合的动作，每一次都是退到穴口，然后插入到最深处，肉体碰撞的声音和后穴里摩擦的水声一起谱写了一曲淫糜的乐章。这下邓布利多的脸上的绯红一直蔓延到了耳尖，他的喉咙抑制不住尖叫的欲望，但他的理智告诉他不可以，这样的矛盾刺激着他的泪腺，终于他放下了手，攥着拳锤击着俯在他身上的格林德沃的背，然后叫着他的名字求他：“盖尔……不，盖尔……”但他或许并不应该指望同样过着禁欲生活的格林德沃在这样的放纵后还能有所收敛，他所能做的不过是承受爱人的拳击然后用擎着老魔杖的手势抚慰爱人的性器。邓布利多再一次在他手中释放了，格林德沃几乎无法承受他肉壁强烈的挤压感，于是他没有更多的动作，只是将爱人环在了怀里，宽慰地给了他几个吻。  
邓布利多用了一会儿才发现对方没有释放的欲望依旧在自己体内，他现在有些恐惧了。但是他已经没有更多的力气反抗了，只能任由格林德沃把自己调转了个方向，用屈辱的跪姿迎接新一轮的抽插。这样的姿势让两个人的接触更加紧密，邓布利多感觉到对方正在进入不曾开拓过的深度，他的喉咙已经嘶哑了，这或许是个好消息，他不停地叫着格林德沃，有时候是名，有时候是姓，大多数时候是年少时的爱称——盖尔，盖尔，盖尔！他感觉到格林德沃的性器在自己身体里跳动，许久后才滑了出去，带着腥气的液体低落在他整洁的床单上发出低沉的响声，但是格林德沃一直抱着颤栗的他，直到两人身上的汗交织在一起，倒在床上，直到浑身的汗都冷去，盖上薄毯，直到他陷入梦境，伴着酒香。

邓布利多醒来的时候头有些疼，思忖着下次不能再贪杯了，然后缓缓坐起身。安娜的床嘎吱了一声。他盯着自己的裤子，没有察觉到其他任何不适。他浑身穿戴整齐，只是因为一夜的沉睡衬衫略有些皱褶。环顾四周，房间里依旧非常整洁，窗户关的好好的。  
夏天的确充满了荒诞不经又浓烈馥郁的梦。邓布利多松开了紧握的拳头揉了揉脑袋，眼角瞥到一颗纽扣从房门下钻了出去。


End file.
